One important phase in software development is testing. Testing of a program helps to uncover errors in the program, which may be revised accordingly to correct the error. Then the program may be tested again to determine if the errors have been corrected.
One common way to test a program is to execute a test program against that program. This test program may be a series of operations or instructions, some or all of which may run manually or automatically. Typically, a test case is developed based on one or more errors identified in a program such that by executing the program in the test case, a software developer may check if the errors identified have been corrected. A test case in general includes a set of instructions and/or inputs to the program to cause the program to perform a predetermined task and/or to output a predetermined result. If the program performs the predetermined task and produce the predetermined result as intended, then the program passes the test. If the program does not perform the predetermined task as intended (e.g., the program outputs a different result, execution of the program stalls, etc.), then the program fails the test.
Conventionally, software developers have to compose the test cases themselves in computer-programming languages. Recently, some developer interface in one conventional integrated development environment (IDE) for software has been provided to allow software developers to compose test cases via a graphical user interface (GUI), thus, making test case composition easier for software developers. However, software developers still need at least some knowledge of the specific computer-programming language (e.g., Java) usable in the IDE in order to be able to compose test cases via the GUI.